Love without having part 1
by Pea Family
Summary: will you miss me if i died today?


Love without having

Cast: Im Yoona

Park Chanyeol

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Oh Sehoon

Bae Suzy

1 june 2012.

Author pov.

Seorang wanita sedang berjalan menyusuri sebuah taman ia berniat untuk mencari inspirasi disana. Ia melihat sahabatnya,sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adik laki-lakinya sendiri.

"hai noona" sapa Oh Sehun.

Ya dia Oh yang sudah Yoona anggap adiknya sendiri.

"oh,hai Sehun-a" balas Yoona.

"kau cantik hari ini noona seperti biasanya" Sahut Sehun sambil terseyum.

"terima kasih Sehun-a" Yoona pun tersenyum.

"noona apakah kau sibuk hari ini?"

"sebenarnya aku ingin duduk disini dan membaca novel ku untuk mencari inpirasi hun-a"

"apakah itu novel yang sedih? Apakah itu novel yg berakhir tragis seperti sang kekasih meninggal karena kanker otak?"

"aish jinjja mengapa kau tau segalanya tentang ku" jawab Yoona sambil tertawa.

"aku memang tau noon" balas Sehun sambil ikut tertawa.

"noon apa kau mau menunda membaca novel sedih mu itu dan pergi bersamaku ke kedai ice cream?"

"baiklah hun-a" jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum tulus.

'_kau memang seperti malaikat noon' Sehun tersenyum._

2 june 2012.

Yoona bangun pagi-pagi untuk bersiap ke kampus. Yoona menguap.

"jam berapa ini?" Yoona melihat jam diatas lemari kecil disamping

kasurnya.

"ternyata aku bangun lebih awal" Yoona segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Yoona telah sampai dikampusnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri kantin untuk sarapan. Ketika ia bejalan ingin membeli sesuatu,ia ditabrak oleh seorang laki-laki tampan. Orange juice milik laki-laki itupun tumpah dan mengenai baju Yoona.

"mianhae noon" maafnya pada Yoona.

"ah tidak apa-apa Wufan" balas Yoona sambil tersenyum tulus.

"tapi bajumu noon. Biar ku carikan bajuku yg kecil untukmu diloker"

"tak apa Wufan. Aku akan pulang saja" jawab Yoona lagi sambil tetap tersenyum.

"10 menit lagi akan masuk noon kau akan terlambat"

"aku akan izin pada dosen Wufan. Tak apa,sungguh"

"bolehkah aku ikut denganmu noon?"

"kau ingin ikut? Untuk apa Wufan?"

"aku ingin berjalan-jalan. Aku akan mentraktir mu karena bajumu terkena orange juice ku noon. Bolehkah?"

"baiklah" jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya di rumah Yoona.

"ini rumahmu noon?"

"iya ini rumahku Wufan. Panggil aku Yoona saja,kita kan seumur" jawab Yoona sambil tertawa kecil.

"tapi tetap kau lebih tua noon hahaha" balas Wufan tertawa senang.

"ya! Aku tau. Tapi tetap muka ku lebih imut kkk" balas Yoona sambil tertawa evil.

"ya aku tau itu noon" Wufan tersenyum penuh arti.

Setalah sampai di ruang tamu mereka merencanakan mereka akan pergi kemana.

"Wufan kita akan pergi kemana?"

"sudahlah noon kau ini cerewet sekali. Cepatlah ganti bajumu."

"ya! Ya! Kau ini menyebalkan. Aku tidak cerewet. Ya baiklah"

Setelah selesa ganti baju Yoona keluar dari kamarnya.

"sudah selesai noon?"

"sudah"

"baiklah noon ayo kita berangkat"

Dijalan Wufan bertanya lagi kepada Yoona.

"noon,Yoon. Ah aku bingung ingin memanggilmu apa"

"panggil aku Yoon saja Wufan"

"tapi aku ingin memanggilmu noon saja kkk"

"aish terserah kau sajalah"

"noon mengapa rumahmu sepi sekali?"

Yoona menunduk sedih. "aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ahjumma Kim. Orang tua ku meninggal pada saat aku berusia 5tahun"

"ah mianhae noon. Aku tidak tau"

"tidak apa-apa Wufan" Yoona kembali tersenyum tulus.

"panggil saja aku Kris,noon"

'_mengapa ia sangat pintar mengendalikan perasaannya'_

Kris lalu melajukan mobilnya.

Mereka sampai di kedai ice cream di dekat sungai Han.

"kau mau rasa apa noon?"

"coklat strawberry,Kris"

"baiklah noon"

Pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka memakan ice mereka masing-masing. Lalu Kris memuji Yoona.

"noon kau cantik"

"terima kasih Kris" jawab Yoona tersenyum tulus.

Mereka sibuk menghabiskan ice cream mereka.

"sudah selesai noon?"

"sudah. Ayo pulang"

"baiklah noon"

Mereka sampai di rumah Yoona. Yoona pun turun dari mobil Kris.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini dan ice creamnya Kris" Yoona tersenyum tulus.

"sama-sama noona. Sampai esok" balas Kris lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Yoona.

Yoona berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Yoona menerima panggilan dari Sehun.

"yeoboseyo?" jawab Yoona.

"yeoboseyo noon. Kau pergi kemana? Ririn noona bilang kau tidak masuk kampus hari ini. Dan tadi aku ke rumahmu ahjumma Kim bilang kau pergi dengan seorang pria. Kau kemana noon?"

"ah itu ceritanya panjang hun-a. Lebih baik kau kerumahku saja."

"baiklah noon. Aku merindukamu noon,tunggu aku" sahut Sehun di telepon. Biiip panggilan terputus.

'_kau selalu merindukanku hun-a'_ Yoona tersenyum.

Tingnong. Bel rumah Yoona berbunyi. Ahjumma Kim sudah ingin membuka pintu rumah Yoona tetapi dicegah oleh Yoona.

"biar aku saja ahjumma" cegah Yoona.

"baiklah Yoon" Yoona tersenyum manis.

Yoona membuka pintu.

"hai noon" sapa Sehun ceria dan bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"hai hun-a. Masuklah" Yoona tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Yoona. Hanya mereka bertiga. Yoona,Sehun dan Kim ahjumma.

"hai ahjumma. Apa kabar mu?" sapa Sehun pada ahjumma. Yoona dan ahjumma Kim pun tersenyum.

"baik saja hun. Bagaimana denganmu?" sahut Kim ahjumma.

"aku selalu baik ahjumma. Terima kasih"

"baiklah ahjumma kebelakang dulu"

"ye ahjumma" sahut mereka berdua.

"hun-a apakah kau sudah makan malam?"

"belum noon. Kau?"

"belum juga. Makanlah bersamaku hun-a"

"ye noona" mereka berdua tersenyum.

Diruang makan. "Yoona,Sehun ini sudah jam makan malam. Ayo makan"

"ya ahjumma" sahut Yoona dan Sehun dari ruang tengah.

Mereka segera ke ruang makan. Lalu mereka menikmati makan malam bersama.

Selesai makan Yoona dan Sehun beranjak dari ruang makan. Mereka masuk kekamar Yoona.

"noon"

"ya hun-a"

"apa kau sedang sedih?"

"tidak hun-a. Aku hanya sedang merindukan eomma dan appa"

"noon apapun yang terjadi kau harus menceritakannya padaku"

"ya hun-a"

"aku menyayangimu noon" Sehun memeluk Yoona dengan penuh kasih sayang

"aku juga hun-a" Yoona membalas pelukan Sehun.

5 june 2012.

Pagi-pagi sekali sekali Sehun sudah sampai dirumah Yoona. Ia ingin mengenalkan Yoona kepada sahabat sekaligus hyung-hyung nya.

"noona noona noona" teriak Sehun sambil mengguncangkan badan Yoona. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Yoona adalah tipe orang yang susah dibangunkan kecuali ia bangun sendiri.

"ya! Sehunaaaaa mengapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah menggangguku? Ada apa hun-aaaa?"

"noona maukah kau jalan-jalan denganku. Aku sudah lancar menyetir mobil Kris hyung yg mengajarkan ku sejak 3bulan yang lalu noon. Cepatlah mandi nooooonnnaaa ku yang cantik"

"ya! Kau pagi-pagi sudah membangunkanku,meneriaki ku,dan sekarang menggombal. Aishh dasar. Ya aku akan besiap-siap hun-aaa sayang"

"baik. Cepatlah noon. Dandan yang cantik! Kkkkk"

Setelah selesai Yoona menghampiri Sehun yang menunggunya di ruang tengah.

"sudah selesai hun-aa"

"kau cantik noon seperti biasanya" Sehun tersenyum.

"terima kasih Sehun-aa"

"sama-sama noon" jawab Sehun sambil mencium kening Yoona.

Yoona tersenyum manis.

Mereka sekarang ada di mobil Sehun yang baru dibelinya. Didalam mobil mereka berbincang.

"noon maukah kau kuperkenalkan kepada hyung-hyung ku?"

"ye? Hyung mu? Memangnya kau punya hyung?"

"mereka sahabatku noon,seperti kau. Dan kita akan menginap di villa. Tidak apa kan noon?"

"baiklah hun-a" Yoona tersenyum.

Mereka sampai di villa.

"noon kita sudah sampai"

"noon?"

"noon?"

"aish jinjja mengapa dia tertidur dengan pulasnya. Memangnya siapa yang mau mengangkatnya" omel Sehun.

Sehun lalu menggendong Yoona kedalam villa. Lalu Sehun membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah. Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia hanya diam.

"hyung"

Chanyeol kaget. "kau megagetkanku huna"

"mianhae hyung"

"tidak apa-apa huna"

"kau sedang apa hyung? Kau tidak seperti biasanya"

"entahlah hun. Hati terasa aneh"

"ah itu namanya kau sudah tidak kuat menjomblo hyung hahaha" Sehun tertawa geli meledek Chanyeol.

"ya Sehun!" pletak Chanyeol menjitak Sehun.

"ya appo hyung" rutuk Sehun.

"makanya kau jangan meledekku hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa kemenangan.

"aish dasar" hening sejenak. Sehun dan Chanyeol sibuk bergelut dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing.

"hyung aku ingin menjodohkan noona ku dengan salah satu dari kalian" Sehun kembali berbicara.

"siapa?"

"aku tidak tau hyung"

"memangnya kenapa huna? Bukankah noona mu cantik pasti banyak yg menyukainya"

"bukan itu hyung. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia hyung"

"ya aku mengerti. Aku tau kau sangat menyayangi gadis itu bukan?"

"ya hyung. Ia yg selalu mendukungku apapun keputusan yg aku ambil. Ia tak pernah mengeluh. Ia tak mau membebankan orang lain dengan cerita sedihnya. Bahkan bagiku ia adalah malaikat tanpa sayap hyung"

"aku fikir ia memang seperti itu"

"seperti itu apa hyung?"

"aku fikir ia memang malaikat tanpa sayap"

"kau naksir kah padanya hyung? Kau itu kan yang selalu menanyakanku kapan aku akan memperkenalkan noonaku pada kalian kkk"

"wajar jika aku menyukai Yoona noona bukan? Ia cantik,bahkan bagiku ia terlalu sempurna huna"

"kau sepemikiran dengan ku hyung" Sehun tersenyum.

6 june 2012.

Yoona bangun dan ia kebingungan.

"dimana aku?"

Ia keluar kamar dan berpas-pasan dengan Chanyeol.

"ah kau. Kau kenal Sehun? Apakah kau sahabatnya Sehun?"

"ya noon" jawab Chanyeol

"boleh aku tau dimana sehun?" Yoona memasang wajah innocentnya

Saat itu Chanyeol merasa dunia berhenti. Ia merasa benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Yoona.

"hei"

"ah mianhae noon hehe. Sehun ada di taman belakang noon"

"ah ne. Terima kasih"

"sama-sama noon" Chanyeol tersenyum

Yoona pergi ke taman belakang mencari Sehun. Ia menemukan Sehun sedang duduk dibawah pohon mapple.

"hun-a"

"oh noona" Sehun sedikit kaget.

"bagaimana noona tau aku disini?"

"aku diberi tau sahabatmu hehe"

"kau sudah bertemu dia?"

"dia siapa hun-a?"

"ah tidak noon lupakan"

"noon apa kau merasa kesepian?"

"tidak jika ada kau"

"aku mencintaimu noon" Sehun memeluk Yoona.

"aku lebih hun-a" Yoona membalas pelukan Sehun.

"jangan tinggalkan aku. Karena aku hanya mempunyaimu hun-a"

"tidak akan. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Sehun dan Yoona masuk ke villa. Sehun ingin mengenalkan Yoona Kris dan Chanyeol.

"hyung ini noonaku"

"ah anyeong. Aku Im Yoona" Yoona tersenyum lalu merunduk dan berdiri lagi.

"anyeong Im Yoona. Kita bertemu lagi" sahut Kris.

"Kris hyung sudah mengenal noona?"

"iya aku mengenalnya"

Yoona pergi ke taman belakang lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun dan Kris,ia duduk di bawah pohon mapple lagi. Yoona tak menyadari jika dari jauh ada yang memperhatikannya. Ya dia yang memperhatikan gerak gerik Yoona adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu menghampiri Yoona.

"noona"

"eoh?"

"ini aku yang tadi pagi hehe"

"oh kau. Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa namamu"

"aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"ah chanyeol."

"ya noona. Mengapa kau kesini noon?"

"aku hanya sedikit tidak nyaman suasana ramai"

"oh jadi begitu noon"

"ya Chanyeol"

"noon boleh aku meminta nomer teleponmu?"

"tentu saja. Sini biar aku yang menyimpan"

Yoona sibuk mencatat nomer telepon di handphone milik Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan wajah cantik Yoona.

"sudah"

"ah ye noon. Terima kasih"

"sama-sama" Yoona tersenyum manis. Ya sangat manis bagi Chanyeol. Sekali lagi Chanyeol terpesona oleh semua yang ada di diri itu,didiri Im Yoona.

"ayo masuk noon. Sepertinya akan turun hujan"

"ayo" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kecil Yoona. Erat,seperti takkan melepaskannya.

Sampai didalam. Suho bertanya kepada mereka berdua Chanyeol dan Yoona.

"kalian darimana?"

"kami duduk di bawah pohon mapple"

Yoona masuk ke dalam kamar. Lalu Sehun membawa Chanyeol ke taman belakang lagi.

"ada apa Sehuna?"

"hyung apa kau jatuh cinta dengan noona ku?"

"aku rasa iya"

"jaga dia baik-baik untukku hyung"

"pasti huna" jawab Chanyeol.

Mereka berempat pun pulang. Sehun dan Yoona telah sampai di rumah Yoona.

"noona"

"ya hun-a?"

"terima kasih"

"untuk?"

"semuanya"

"semua milikmu hun-a. Aku menyayangimu"

"aku lebih noon. Aku pulang noon,sampai jumpa besok"

"hati-hati hun-a"

"ya noona"

15 july 2012.

Yoona pov.

Hari ini aku akan berjalan-jalan sendiri tidak ada Sehun karena ia sedang sibuk mengurus untuk masuk kuliah nanti. Aku bertemu Chanyeol,ya Park Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu tidur nyenyakku. Aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta dengannya.

"hai noona" sapa Chanyeol

"oh hai Chanyeol" jawabku sambil tersenyum biasa.

"tidak ada yang menemani?"

"tidak. Sehun sedang sibuk" jawabku sambil tersenyum biasa.

"aku merindukanmu noon"

"ye?"

"aku merindukanmu noon. Sangat merindukanmu" sahutnya

"aku juga" balasku sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"baiklah,mau kah kau kutemani noon?"

"ne" jawabku padanya.

" Kajja" ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik pelan lenganku.

"ne" aku pun mengikutinya karena ia menggenggam tanganku.

'_aku rasa aku terpesona dengan dia. Dan aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta pertama kalinya'_

Author pov.

Tangan Chanyeol tetap pada posisinya. Menggenggam erat tangan Yoona sambil tetap terus berjalan.

"noon"

"ne?"

"apa kau percaya cinta sejati?"

"sebenarnya aku kurang percaya akan hal itu karena aku sangat tau sifat pria yang cepat bosan. Tapi ya aku juga ingin merasakan cinta sejati itu yeol"

"benarkah? Kau benar ingin merasakannya noon?"

"ya Chanyeol hahaha" jawab Yoona sambil tertawa geli karena ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlalu serius.

"mengapa noona tertawa?"

"aish muka mu lucu hahaha" Yoona tertawa lagi kali ini lebih keras.

"ya! Noona—"" omel Chanyeol.

Mereka sampai di sungai Han. Mereka duduk dan berbicara tentang cinta. Karena memang kenyataannya mereka berdua sedang jatuh cinta.

"noon" panggil Chanyeol.

"ye? Kau hobi sekali memanggilku yeol kkk" Yoona menggoda Chanyeol.

"ya! Noona" Chanyeol malu untuk mengakuinya.

"akui saja kau menyukaiku kkk" goda Yoona lagi.

"noona"

"ye?"

"aku mencintaimu"

"jinjja?"

"ne noona"

Yoona tersenyum manis sangat manis pada Chanyeol.

"kau sangat cantik noon"

"terima kasih yeol" jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum lagi.

"apa kau sudah mempunyai orang yang kau sukai noon?"

"belum yeol. Memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa noon. Apa kau ada acara besok?" tanya Chanyeol.

"hm sepertinya tidak ada yeol" jawab Yoona.

"baiklah noon. Besok aku jemput di rumah mu tepat jam 6.30 malam"

"memangnya mau apa yeol?"

"sudah lah liat saja besok noona. Baiklah sekarang aku harus pergi noon,ada sesuatu yang harus ku selesaikan"

"baiklah yeol"

"tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri noon?"

"tentu. Memangnya aku anak manja hahaha"

"kukira kau akan takut pulang sendiri noon kkkk" goda Chanyeol.

"ya! Aku tidak seperti itu yeol"

"baiklah noon aku pergi dulu. Berdandan yang cantik untuk besok noon. Sampai jumpa"

"oke yeol. Sampai jumpa"

Yoona pov.

Baru saja aku sampai di rumah. Hari ini rasanya segar sekali aku bisa jalan-jalan dengan Chanyeol berdua. Sementara Sehun masih sibuk dengan berkas berkas nya untuk masuk kuliah nanti. Hah aku merindukan anak itu,sebaiknya aku menelfonnya.

Biip. "yeoboseyo?"

"yeoboseyo hun-a"

"oh hai noona. Mianhae aku tidak melihat siapa yang menelfon"

"hai hun-a. Ah tidak apa-apa"

"apa kau sibuk hari ini noon? Mengapa kau baru menelfon ku sore hari seperti ini?"

"seharian tadi aku pergi jalan-jalan berdua dengan chanyeol. Mianhae hun-a,aku baru saja sampai di rumah sekarang"

"kalian pdkt kah noon? Tidak apa-apa noona ku sayang" goda Sehun.

"ya! Kau bicara apa Sehun-a. Aish kau ini" protes Yoona.

"hahaha akui saja lah noon" goda Sehun lagi.

"ya! Aku yang tadinya merindukan mu sekarang jadi tidak" keluh Yoona.

"oke oke. Mianhae noona sayang noona ku yang cantik hehehe" rayu Sehun.

"kau ini bisa saja hahaha" Yoona tertawa.

16 july 2012.

Yoona pov.

'Hari ini mengapa aku pusing sekali. Huft yasudahlah mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja'

Biipp. Chanyeol menelfon ku.

"Yeoboseyo yeol"

"yeoboseyo noona. Kau ada dimana?"

"aku ada dijalan ingin pulang. Waeyo yeol?"

"tidak apa-apa. Perasaan ku hanya tidak enak noon"

"memangnya kenapa yeol?"

"aku hanya menghawatirkan mu noon. Kau baik-baik saja kan noon?"

"ah yeollie aku tidak apa-apa yeol. Iya aku baik-baik saja"

"oh syukurlah noon. Kalau begitu aku sudahi dulu ya noon. Jangan lupa berhias yg cantik untuk nanti malam noon"

"oke yeol" biip. Panggilan dari Chanyeol baru saja ku akhiri.

Huft aku harus segera sampai ke rumah dan berhias untuk nanti malam karena sebentar lagi langit akan gelap.

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah. Akupun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Sekarang aku telah siap untuk pergi dengan Chanyeol. Aku menggunakan jeans biru dipadukan dengan tanktop putih ditambah dengan cardigan biru laut.

Tingnong. Bel rumah ku oun berbunyi. Aku rasa itu Chanyeol.

Aku membuka pintu dan tersenyum padanya. "hai noona. Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

"sudah" balasku sambil tersenyum lagi padanya.

"baiklah. Ayo kita pergi noon" ajaknya padaku.

"ayo" jawabku padanya.

Author pov.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Namsan tower.

"oh jadi kau ingin mengajakku kesini yeol?" tanya Yoona pada Chanyeol.

"ya noon. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" jawab Chanyeol.

"apa yg ingin kau katakan yeollie?" tanya Yoona lagi pada Chanyeol.

TBC


End file.
